Naruto DxD - Dragon of Dragons
by Emperor of Pandemonium
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War took some unexpected turns which resulted in the end of the Shinju and the Shinobi Age and from the fragments of the Shinju Gods, Devils, Angels, Yokai etc. are born. Now with the threat of Madara looming over the World again, will Naruto be able to kill Madara when he couldnt the first time. [Great Red Naruto]


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High school DxD  
Betad by: **GEDOMAZO10TAILS**  
**Prologue**

* * *

** (Past, how it all began) **  
**  
**Right after Madara had regained both his eyes, he had simply become unstoppable. Dominating the fight against Naruto and Sasuke, who were completely helpless against Madara even with the power given to them by the **Sage of the Six Paths**, Hagoromo Otsutsuki.

However, things had truly taken a turn for the worst when the flower on top of the **Shinju **had finally bloomed and Madara had successfully casted the **Mugen Tsukuyomi**, capturing everyone within a world of dreams. Sasuke and Naruto were the only ones who weren't caught within the great Genjutsu thanks to Sasuke`s Rinnegan, which was the only thing capable of countering the Great Genjutsu. The first four Hokages who were resurrected through **Edo Tensei **were also unaffected by the great Genjutsu, which was due to them not being alive anymore.

After casting the **Mugen Tsukuyomi**, Madara had once again come after Naruto and Sasuke, intending on finishing them off and Sasuke had been the first one to fall.

On his deathbed he had told Naruto to take his eyes, saying that with them he leaves his will to him. After taking Sasuke`s eyes, with Hagoromo`s yin chakra and eyes, the **Rinnegan, **finally becoming one with his yang chakra and the **Senjutsu of the Six Paths**, Naruto had gained the complete power of the **Sage of the Six Paths**, awakening the Rinnegan in both eyes.

Naruto had become the second coming of the** Sage of the Six Paths **himself.

After becoming the **Sage of the Six Paths**, Naruto`s body had gone under a drastic transformation. Naruto`s hair had turned white and his skin had turned pale. Naruto`s clothing had also changed; he now wore a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves and boots. Over this, Naruto wore a flowing white robe with a black interior and six magatama markings across his chest, with the pattern of the Rinnegan and nine magatama markings in rows of three across the back. He had also grown horn-like protrusions from his forehead. All in all his appearance was just like that of Hagoromo Otsutsuki himself.

He also had the **Gudoudama **and a **Shakujo**, though unlike Madara`s which only had a crescent shape on one end his was the complete version of Hagoromo`s **Shakujo** which had a circle with six rings in it on one end while the other had a crescent shape.

However, when Naruto had engaged Madara in battle, he had quickly realized that with his superior battle-experience and knowledge of the Power of the Six Paths, Madara still far outclassed him, even with his new found strength and despite his greatest effort, Naruto hadn't been able to defeat Madara.

During the conflict between Naruto and Madara, something that Hagoromo had predicted began to come true. Hagoromo had predicted that when all chakra became one again, a new chakra fruit would be formed, and a new chakra fruit did appear, when all of the people in the Elemental Nations had been caught within the **Mugen Tsukuyomi** and were connected to the **Shinju **through the roots, thus all the chakra was assimilated by the **Shinju **to form a new fruit.

However this chakra fruit was not formed by the chakra of the people alone, no, this chakra fruit was also formed by the dreams of every single person caught within the **Mugen Tsukuyomi** as well.

Naruto was not someone to give up, but even he knew when it was hopeless to continue fighting, and this had been one of the few times when he truly felt despair. But he would not give up and let the sacrifice of the one who he considered a brother to him be wasted, he will not stop fighting until either he won or he died!

As the battle had raged on, the fruit had caught his attention, causing his eyes to widen. Naruto of course knew what the fruit was, it was the same fruit that Kaguya Otsutsuki had eaten and gained chakra and her Godly powers from and he also knew that it only appeared once a millennium, and though it _had_ been a millennium since the Shinju last bore its fruit never had he imagined he would see it now of all times.

Naruto had then began to ponder on what to do; he knew that eating it would be a gamble, since he had no idea what the consequences would be if he did so. He knew that Kaguya Otsutsuki had once eaten the fruit, but she had been a simple human with no chakra,while he on the other hand was completely different. Not only was he born with chakra but he was also the Jinchuriki of the Nine Bijuu, which were the nine parts of the Shinju itself and he also had the **Rinnegan** and the **Power of The Six Paths,** which were the powers of the Shinju as well so it was highly likely that if he ate the fruit, it would have different effects on him than it had had on Kaguya.

The question was what kind of effects? In the end he decided to take the risk and eat the fruit. He was fighting a losing battle after all. But he knew that Madara wouldn't just sit by and let him eat it.

So Naruto used **Kamui** to send the fruit to his pocket dimension, before sending himself to his **Kamui** dimension as well. Madara of course at first had been confused by Naruto`s sudden disappearance. But soon realization struck him when he turned back to see the fruit of the Shinju missing. He had been furious that he had lost his chance to consume the fruit himself, but now that Naruto had it and was in his own dimension there was nothing he could do, though he was curious as to what would happen to Naruto after eating the fruit.

When Naruto had reappeared after eating the fruit, he was on his hands and knees, panting and sweating heavily. Every cell in his body hurt, his eyes felt like they were on fire. The pain only increased and Naruto fell to the ground screaming in agony, it felt like his entire body was being broken down and rebuilt down to cell by cell, which was basically true. He had never felt such intense pain in his entire life, and after what felt like hours, the pain finally stopped. The whole thing had actually lasted only a few minutes.

The consumption of the fruit had forced Naruto to go under a metamorphosis where the **Nine Bijuus** within him had become one with Naruto.

After the metamorphosis, Naruto had finally understood what the price for consuming the fruit was. The Price was …his humanity! Naruto had lost his humanity, and from the dreams of the people had been reborn as a being of Dreams.

A being that had up to that point only existed in fairy tales and in myths and legends.

A Dragon!

However, he had become far more than a simple Dragon…Naruto had become infinite and immortal. The greatest being to ever exist, he had become far more powerful than even the Shinju.

Naruto`s appearance had changed to that of a massive red Western Dragon with a horn on its snout and golden eyes.

Madara was instantly on guard because despite standing right in front of him, Madara could not sense his chakra, his presence nor his emotions, which should be impossible since he now wields the **Power of the Six Paths** but he could sense nothing from the being in front of him, nothing at all!

Naruto simply swatted Madara away like a fly! And with that single hit he had injured Madara more than the entirety of their fight before, and had actually brought him to the brink of death for the first time since the beginning of the war.

Realizing that he simply had no chance against the being in front of him, Madara did something that even he himself hadn't thought he would do… he fused the **Shinju **with himself to form a single being! Due to the fusion between Madara and the **Shinju**, Madara had also gone under a metamorphosis and had taken the same appearance as the first form of the **Juubi**.

Fortunately the fusion had also ended the **Mugen Tsukuyomi**. Unfortunately, it was already too late. The ones caught under the **Mugen Tsukuyomi **had all turned into white Zetsus.

Both of them had then taken on their true forms and the inevitable battle had finally begun.

After taking on his true form Naruto`s body once again underwent changes, where his hair turned scarlet red and was now longer, losing some of its spikiness, (AN: His hair now looks similar to Ichigo`s after training in the Dangai world) and his skin had turned slightly tan while his whisker marks had completely disappeared. Naruto had also grown two horns, which were extending backwards on his head, similar to that of Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Naruto`s clothing had mostly remained the same except for the color, the full-bodied garment he wore was still black with the pants, gloves and boots still remaining black. Over this however, the once flowing white robe was now blood red in color, with a black interior and the six magatama markings across his chest and the familiar pattern of the Rinnegan and nine magatama markings across the back were still the same, but now he had also gained a black-tomoe pattern around his sleeve cuffs, the rim of his robe and three on each side of his collar.

Floating behind him were the **Godoudama** balls and in his hand he wielded a **Shakujo,** with one end a circle with six rings representing the **'Yang'** while the other end was a crescent shape, which represented the **'Yin'**. His eyes had the Rinnegan but were red in color with three black tomoe circling the pupil in the first three circles, the Rinnegan of the Shinju.

Madara`s appearance in his true form, much like Naruto, hadn't changed that much. In his true form, Madara`s hair turned white and his skin turned grey, his clothing was the same as Naruto except in white with a black interior, and the same magatama markings and the Rinnegan pattern. He also had two horn-like protrusions extending from his temples.

He also had the **Godoudama** balls floating behind him and wielded a **Shakujo**, which was now complete. But the most noticeable feature he had gained after the transformation was the third Rinnegan eye on his forehead. Its eyelid part vertically and much like Naruto`s eyes it was red in colour, with the same three black tomoe circling the pupil in the first three circles.

The battle had been one the likes of which the world had never seen before! Meteors falling, trees growing, lightning falling like rain, **Bijudamas** destroying everything in their path, black flames burning everything to ash, mountains being reduced to plains, the **Susanoo**`s tearing the earth itself apart. The magnitude of destruction caused by those two alone had never been seen before!

After what had felt like an eternity, the battle that had threatened to destroy everything, had finally reached its end. However,Naruto had failed to kill Madara. And as Madara had left the battlefield he had promised that they would have their fight one day. After which he had simply disappeared, like he had never been there to begin with.

After the battle, Naruto had been forced to put down the white Zetsus, despite how much it hurt him to do it he knew that in order for them to rest in peace it had to be done. Naruto was not someone to give into vengeance but with what had become of his home, his friends and those he considered as family, he had vowed vengeance against Madara for what he had done.

He had then spent years within the Elemental Nations trying to gain control of his power. Now that he had consumed the **Shinju **fruit, he had gained the ability to use any element at godly levels, not only that but he had also gained perfect control over his chakra. So he spent years within the Elemental Nations mastering his powers. It had taken him about a hundred years but he had completely mastered all forms of the **Shinobi Arts **and had mastered the powers he had gained after consuming the fruit.

When he was done, he had decided that the Elemental Nations was just too dangerous to be left alone. With all the knowledge about various types of combat and the dangerous history and information it contained, in the wrong hands it could be disastrous to the world. So he had sealed the Elemental Nation within another dimension for eternity.

That day Naruto had also disappeared from the face of the earth and would not be seen again for centuries. His reasons unknown but he would never be forgotten, and would forever be known as the Greatest Existence.

The name Naruto Uzumaki would be lost in the coming years but the world will always remember '_Him_'. He was known by many titles, some of which are **'The True Dragon'**, **'The True Red Dragon Emperor God**, **'The Apocalypse Dragon'**, **'The Dragon of The Dragons(DxD)' **but He was be more commonly known as **'Great Red'**!

The same thing had happened to Madara, his name was also lost to time, but he was always remembered as the **'Apocalyptic Beast' **or **'Emperor Best of Apocalypse' **but the name he thatwould more commonly go by was**'666 (Trihexa)'**.

However, there was another unforeseen result to the end of the **Shinju**, which no one had anticipated.

The fragments of the **Shinju **that did not fuse with Madara had gained sentience, and had begun to form other beings; the results of the whole process would not be seen until hundreds of years later.

And it _was_ after hundreds of years when the first being was born. It was another Dragon like Naruto and was probably the strongest being after Naruto and Madara. The Dragon was later known as Ophis, the **Ouroboros Dragon**.

Centuries after Ophis was born, The Biblical God came into existence.

Afterwards, another two beings were born, both Dragons as well, who were later known as the two Heavenly Dragons and Archrivals; Albion, the **White Dragon Emperor** or **Vanishing Dragon** and Ddraig, the **Red Dragon Emperor** or the **Welsh Dragon**.

Other beings were then born,and they began to call themselves **'The Supernatural Beings'**.

There were those who were born from the Shinju`s light energy, and had themselves gained the ability to control light energy, and had white wings, who called themselves **'Angels'**.

Then there were those who were born from the Shinju`s dark energy, and had gained the ability to control dark energy, with black bat like wings, and called themselves **'Devils'**.

Then there were those that had gained their attributes from the Nine **Bijuu**, who were known as **'Yokai'**.

Along with those that had been affected by Naruto`s residual energy during the transformation process, and had later evolved into **'Dragons'**.

However, humans being humans with their fear for things that they don't understand had begun to discriminate against the supernatural beings. Humans had long since forgotten the ways of the shinobi and began to see these beings as monsters and thus began to discriminate against them.

When Naruto had observed them for some time, he was reminded of his own treatment in Konoha during his childhood. He had also concluded that Devils and Angels were two opposite beings and were obviously having trouble coexisting with one another, and that if he left them the way they were now then it would without a doubt start another conflict between them, something he didn't want to happen.

Since Naruto had the ability to turn dreams into reality, he had used his power to turn the dreams of the 'Supernatural Beings' into existence. The dream of having a place to call home, where they wouldn't have to deal with the discrimination of the humans, and the animosity that the opposing beings shared.

So with their dreams finally a reality, the Devils, Yokai and Dragons had gained their own world, which was known as the Underworld with the four Satans as their leaders and the world of the Angels was known as Heaven, where they resided with God as their leader. And Naruto himself had chosen to reside within the Dimensional Gap between Heaven, the Underworld and Earth.

And so a new age came into being, the age of the Supernatural Beings. And there was peace between the races for centuries.

However, things had once again begun to take a turn for the worse again when Angels began to fall from grace and formed a different faction, who were called the **'Fallen Angels'**. The fallen Angels then tried to get the favor of their lord back, and to do that they began to antagonize the Devils and began to tempt other Angels to fall from grace as well.

This resulted in a conflict between all three factions, which soon escalated into an all out war, which lasted for a long, long time. However, Naruto suspected that Madara had something to do with all that. And right he was when the Biblical God, leader of the angels found out about Madara`s involvement and went to confront him, however, Naruto knew that he wouldn't stand a chance against Madara so Naruto helped him by giving him a bit of his own power but in the end, even with the power Naruto had given him, he had only been able to seal Madara away, which left him completely exhausted, which had resulted in god`s death due to going back to the battlefield with his exhausted state and together with the death of the four **Satans** the war couldn't continue any longer and the three factions called a ceasefire and ended the war.

The war was soon followed by a civil war within the Underworld between the Devils who wanted to continue the war with the **Angels **and **Fallen Angels,** who were known as **'Old Satan Faction'** and the Devils who wanted peace and end the war, who were called **'Anti-Satan Faction'**.The civil war had ended in the loss of the Old Satan Faction, who were then forced to flee to the end of the underworld, and the victory of the Anti-Satan Faction who then proceeded to create the current Devil society.

The end of the civil war was a turning point within the underworld, where new leaders were chosen as the four Satans for the underworld. The new Satans were also the heroes of the war, who had played the biggest roles in ending the war and leading the Anti-Satan Faction to victory, they were Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth and Falbium Glasya-Labolas.

But throughout all the conflict Naruto had chosen not to interfere and the three factions chose to leave him alone, because they knew that he could crush them if he was ever provoked. There were some who did challenge him to fights though, such as the former Dragon King Tannin- if he remembered his name correctly- and even the Two Heavenly Dragons but Naruto had simply ignored all of the challengers.

But one among those challengers was especially persistent - and annoying -. Ophis, the **Ouroboros Dragon,** who wanted to live in the Dimensional Gap but since Naruto already lived there, she challenged him to a fight for the Dimensional Gap but had lost. Naruto had only accepted because she was the being strongest after him - that and she was really annoying him - but the difference in power between them was like day and night and she never stood a chance.

Then one day _it _had happened, something he knew would happen eventually…

It had been the usual boring day for Naruto within the Dimensional Gap when he had felt it, a sudden presence that washed over the Heaven, Earth and the Underworld. A presence, he hadn't felt since the end of the Great War. A presence he knew all too well. A presence thathe knew could only belong to one being that was capable of possessing such power besides him…**Madara!**

Naruto had always known that the day of his and Madara`s inevitable battle would surely come but he had thought the seals that the Biblical God put on Madara would hold longer. But apparently he had been wrong.

After living in the Dimensional Gap for so long that Naruto had lost count of the years, he knew that it was finally time for him to leave the Dimensional Gap and venture into the outside world, that and he been rather bored so he decided to visit the Human World and since no one knew about his human form, he could easily blend in while keeping a lookout for Madara.

So after taking on his human form, Naruto had, after thousands of years, stepped into the human world.

* * *

** (Present Time)**

* * *

**(Kuoh Academy)**

Kuoh Academy was a prestigious school known throughout Japan. Originally it used to be an all girls private school until a few years ago when it was turned co-ed. The school had a population where the number of girls was greater than the number of boys by 3-to-1, and could be considered a heaven for perverts.

Currently we see Naruto standing in front of Kuoh Academy gates, eyes closed and an irritated look on his face.

In his human form Naruto appeared to be a handsome young man who looked to be in his late teens with crimson red hair, golden eyes with slits for pupils and slightly pale skin. He stood at the height of 5ft 10in; his whisker marks had completely disappeared when he had consumed the fruit; leaving a smooth, unmarked face.

He wore the standard Kuoh Academy uniform which consisted of a black blazer, which was left open; underneath the blazer he wore a black long-sleeved button-up shirt with vertical lines which was only half buttoned, showing a bit of his chest, matching black pants, and black dress shoes. He still had the necklace he had won from Tsunade hanging around his neck. He also had a bag draped over his shoulder.

Naruto stood in front of the gates of Kuoh, his eyes closed and left eyebrow twitching. Why was he going to school again!? Oh yeah! Because he had been suckered by _him_ - at the thought of that… that _bastard_, his eyebrow began to twitch even more, the next time he saw him he was going to punch him in the face - who had come to him asking a favor and had then suckered him into going to school. Seriously, who asks someone a favor and then sends them to a school!? Considering Naruto`s history in Konoha`s Ninja Academy, it really was no surprise that he hated schools. Naruto let out a sigh and entered the gates of Kuoh, saying to himself "Let's get this over with."

As he walked through the school, he noticed the lack of students outside; he guessed that they were all probably in their classes, although, considering how late he was, it really was no surprise to him. Though he paid it no mind and began to walk towards his own class, and after a while of looking, he finally found his classroom, and with another sigh he knocked on the door.

**(Class 3-A )**

We now find a redheaded girl staring out of the window, who appeared to be rather bored.

The girl looked to be in her late teens and was quite beautiful. She had light skin, blue eyes and a buxom figure; she had long crimson red hair, which reached, down to her thighs. Her name was Rias Gremory and she was a devil. She was also the heir to the house of Gremory and younger sister of Sirzechs Lucifer.

Rias Gremory was bored, she wasn't really paying any attention to the teacher but thinking about how her life had been rather uneventful for the last few months, everyday has been the same, go to school from morning to afternoon and then do devil duties in the evening. It had become rather boring for her. She looked out of the window and sighed, she wished something interesting would happen.

Just as she had thought that there was a knock on the door and in came a boy in his late teens. Rias had to admit he was rather handsome; sure he was no Kiba when it came to looks, however, unlike Kiba who was a Bishounen, he had a more boyish look to him. His crimson red hair - which was a shade darker than her own - unusually golden, slitted eyes and longer than usual fangs, gave him a rather rougish look. And from what she could tell, he was rather well built, with lean and muscular physique.

However, his looks weren't what caught her attention, no, it was the fact that she couldn't sense his power nor his presence, which should be impossible since any living being that exists had a presence, whether they were devil, angel or even human and the only beings she could think of whose presence and power couldn't be sensed were Ophis, the Infinite Dragon Goddess and the True Dragon, Great Red, so either he was an infinite being – which she didn't think was possible since the only infinite beings were Ophis and Great Red – or he was just extremely good at hiding his presence… if only she knew.

Then there was the way he held himself, sure to many it would look as if he was rather lazy, who wasn't even paying any attention to his surroundings but she knew better, having a brother like Sirzechs Lucifer who was considered the strongest devil but would always act childish and carefree, she could tell that he was perfectly aware of his surroundings and it wasn't as if he didn't have his guard up, no, it was as if he didn't _need_ to keep his guard up, as if he wasn't threatened by _anything._

She knew then and there that the boy… No! The man standing in front of her was definitely not ordinary.

"Ah! You must be the new transfer student," the teacher said, to which Naruto nodded. "May I ask, why are you late?"

Naruto gained a sheepish look on his face as he scratched the back of his head and decided to pull a Kakashi on him. "Sorry about that, but you see a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."

Rias had to bring her hand to her mouth to hide a giggle when she heard that, all the boys in the class sweat dropped at the most ridicules excuse they had ever heard, while the girls all blushed and giggled to themselves finding it _cute?_ The teacher however…he simply closed his eyes and nodded his head as he said,"Well if that's the case, it's fine then." Now Naruto and the entire class sweat dropped and a single thought ran through their minds. '_He actually believed that!?'_ "Now why don't you introduce yourself to the class" The teacher said again.

Naruto turned his attention to the class and said "Hallo! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He finished with a bow.

"Alright, Mr. Uzumaki, now why don't you take the empty seat by the window." The teacher told him.

Naruto nodded his head and proceeded to his seat, when he reached there, Naruto sat down, laid his head on the desk and went to sleep. He had heard enough lectures from Iruka for a lifetime, and he didn't need to listen anymore. He casted a basic illusion to show that he was paying attention to the teacher as he slept.

Rias was the only one who noticed it and was impressed by his skills in illusion magic, she knew that it wasn't an easy art to learn, as it required strong mental energy to use your imagination and turn it into an illusion, a lot of focus and nearly perfect control over ones demonic energy to use and yet he could still maintain it even as he slept. She almost didn't even notice it and the only reason she did was because the illusion was a low-level one and she was sure that if he had cast a high-level one she wouldn't have even seen it.

From what she had seen and learned so far she could tell that he was definitely a supernatural being and a strong one at that, she had to get him to join her peerage before Sona did. He could be an important asset to her in the future. But first she had to get to know him to see if he was a threat or not.

Naruto just slept through the entire class until it was lunch break when the bell finally rang so he got up and stretched, and then proceeded to walk out of the class, just when he was out of the door, he came face to face with Rias Gremory, who was standing there with another girl.

The girl appeared to be around the same age as Rias, she had a buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"Oh! Naruto-San" Rias addressed him when he exited the classroom, and he just looked at her for a moment. "Oh! Sorry, I don't think we got to introduce ourselves." Rias said, to which he nodded. "I am Rias Gremory and this here is Akeno Himejima, it's a pleasure to meet you." Rias said and smiled at him as Akeno smiled and bowed slightly.

Naruto nodded his head and walked past them and stopped when he was just about a foot away from them "Naruto Uzumaki, It's nice to meet you as well…Devil-Chan" Naruto said as he looked at them from over his shoulder and he saw them tense up.

"So you know." Rias said to him seriously.

"It's kind of hard to not know who you are, Rias Gremory." Naruto said to which she nodded knowing what he meant.

"Who are you? What faction are you allied with? What is your reason for coming here?" Rias asked him as she and Akeno both turned to him with serious expressions on their faces.

Naruto smirked when he heard that, she sure was blunt but then again he guessed that now the cat was out of the bag she didn't want to play any games and got straight to the point since he was in her 'territory' after all – not that it mattered any to him – and she had to make sure he wasn't a threat.

Naruto chuckled, completely ignoring the question of who he was, he replied vaguely and mysteriously."I had no reason to come to this place, I am not an ally to anybody, as I am not an enemy to anybody." It was a complete lie, he did have a reason to come to this place, he did have allies and enemies but she didn't need to know that.

With that he turned his head and walked away leaving two rather confused devils wonder what he meant.

* * *

It was now night time and we find Naruto sitting on the roof of his new house gazing at the full moon, which had a red tint to it.

For as long as Naruto could remember he has always felt a connection to the moon, perhaps it was due to the fact that in a way it had been his prison, or due to his power over the **Samsara, **since if one has the power of **Samsara, **he comes closer to the moon…he didn't know which or perhaps it was partly due to both… but he had always felt at peace and content whenever he was under the moon, it put his mind at ease and helped him momentarily forget all his burdens and worries and just savor the moment of peace.

As he continued to gaze at the moon, he thought back to his day at the school and slowly a smirk played on his lips, oh! He could tell that now with Rias Gremory and her peerage in play, things were going to get a lot more interesting. He already knew everything there was to know about Rias Gremory and her peerage from _him_ and he had to admit that she had rather… interesting tastes for her peerage.

The King, Rias Gremory, who was the Heir to the House of Gremory and the sister of the current Lucifer. A Fallen Angel/Devil hybrid Queen who just happened to be Baraqiel`s daughter. A Knight who was a remnant of the Holy Sword Project and now had a burning hatred towards all holy swords. A Nekoshou Rook, who was afraid of using her own abilities. A Dhamphir Bishop, who wielded the Forbidden Balor View but can't control it, and had to be sealed away.

In a way they all reminded him of the Rookie 11 back in Konoha, and he knew that if they were anything like those guys were back then, then things were going get very interesting.

Oh Yes! Very interesting indeed!

* * *

_**(END)**_

_**AN:**__Well that's it for the Prologue. Also remember that this is a __**PROLOGUE **__it's only meant to be an __**INTRODUCTION **__to the story and everything else will be revealed as the story progresses. You might be wondering who is this _Him _that Naruto keeps mentioning, but you`ll have to wait to find out who is it and remember that Naruto has been in the Human World for longer and everything will be reveled in the future chapters, there will be flashbacks of his time before entering Kuoh. _

_Please leave a review. _

_**- Emperor of Pandemonium **_


End file.
